Okita Soang
by sadomaru
Summary: Sougo membelalakkan matanya. Gadis itu... "soflentmu bagus, Yamazaki" "OEYYYY! LU DENGERIN GUE NGOMONG KAGA SIH!" [summary apa sih ini:')]


**©2017 Sadomaru** _ **  
**_.

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

 **Hai hai'-')/ Sebenernya ini fanfic pernah jadi post-an terlaknat di wordpress bersama teman yang tidak tahu dimana simbanya dengan pairing Jinboon. Berhubung versi onoh chaptered, kali ini saya bawakan oneshot jadi banyak yang di rombak /bawakan? Nyanyi kali/ enjoy! Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat dibutuhkan:^)**

.

 **Semua karakter Gintama adalah milik Sorachi Hideaki dan saya hanya meminjamnya untuk keperluan berdelusi.**

.

.

.

.

DUG

DUG

Pemuda dengan surai coklat terang tengah sibuk bermain basket di lapangan indoor sekolahnya. SMA Gintama, merupakan sekolah menengah atas satu-satunya di prefektur Kabuki-chou. Ya, siswa dan siswi nya pun beragam. Dari bocah dengan tas ransel di punggungnya sampai kakek nenek peot dengan sal*npas yang telah menggantikan tas, semuanya ada.

HOP

Mengusap peluh yang menempel pada paras tampannya, pemuda tersebut kembali memungut bola basket yang hampir lolos dari jaring-jaring ring. Mendribble bola kembali meluapkan rasa bosan karena hari itu merupakan _hari mengotor-ngotori seragam._

 _Dewan guru mengadakan rapat dan seenak udelnya memberi tugas._

Terlalu malas untuk masuk tapi apalah daya daripada tidak dapat uang jajan sama sekali. Pemuda itu, Okita Sougo, begitulah nama nya tertera dalam absensi lebih memilih melatih teknik-teknik permainan basketnya daripada melatih soal-soal persiapan ujian.

Ah... itu mudah baginya. Apa yang tidak mungkin dan tidak bisa dikerjakan oleh siswa yang memiliki IQ tertinggi ke-2 setelah si _Hijikata Konoyaro_. Selalu dijadikan posisi kedua membuatnya geram, di tambah lagi dimana ada namanya pasti ada si Hijikampret itu di posisi atasnya. Hal itu semakin memperkuat imannya untuk membunuh wakil ketua tim basketnya itu.

Lagipula dengan melatih teknik nya tersebut, siapa tau Hijikata bisa terbunuh dengan menghilangkan hawa keberadaan milik Kuroko Kotatsu yang ia tiru. Lalu menibannya dengan bola basket bermassa 8kg menggunakan teknik _three-point shot_ milik Midorima Hamtaro yang lagi-lagi ia tiru.

' _mati saja kau Mise Ryouta, aku yang akan menduduki posisi kisedai selanjutnya'_ batinnya berbisik. Merasa kemampuan _copy-paste_ nya lebih unggul daripada Mise, alih-alih dendamnya pada Hijikata pun tergantikan.

HAAAHHH

Menguap lebar menahan mati-matian rasa jenuh yang hinggap tanpa permisi diakibatkan aktivitas yang dilakukannya 1 jam lalu. Entahlah, tidak biasanya lapangan sunyi senyap seperti hatinya –eak-. Paling tidak, ketika memasuki lapangan indoor tersebut matanya tak pernah absen melihat Yamazaki beradu panco dengan raket badminton _mada-mada dane_ nya.

Sougo bersiap memasukkan bola ke ring, namun gagal. Lemparannya selalu melenceng.

"apanya yang anggota tim basket, main aja ga bisa, balik sono ke kelas lu! Kalau perlu ke rahim emak lu!"

Manik merah gelapnya melirik kesana-kemari bak anak perawan yang tidak bisa menahan hasrat ketika melihat lalaki kasep dikit.

KOSONG

Ada sepasang kain pel di pojokan ruangan dan itu...tidak mungkin bisa ngomong kan? Lagipula, kenapa kain pel bisa sepasang begitu, benar-benar mengusik dirinya yang sedang _jombs_. Sougo mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, kembali memasukan bola ke ring namun lagi-lagi gagal.

"ahhh…"

"hei… kau tidak melihatku?" seorang gadis cantik dengan surai oranye sepinggang ditambah hiasan buntelan yang sering Sougo anggap sebagai _penutup ot*ng_ di kepala bagian kanan menghampirinya, gadis itu melipat kedua tangan di dadanya sok _bossy_.

Sougo membelalakkan matanya. Gadis itu...

"akhirnya kau datang juga, Yamazaki"

"OEEEEEEEEEYYYYYY! GUE KAGURA KAMPREEETT!"

"biru laut. Boleh juga. soflentmu bagus, Yamazaki"

"OEYYYY! LU DENGERIN GUE NGOMONG KAGA SIH?!"

"nah Yamazaki, bagaimana kalau kita battle?"

"ah terserah lu lah"

Kagura bete. Maksud hati ngeledek, malah dia yang diledekin.

"hei, aku serius. Bagaimana dengan sedikit taruhan?" manik merah gelap menatap manik biru laut seolah-olah menantangnya. Kagura benci ini. Kagura benci Sougo dan benci kekalahan. Anak gadis Yato tersebut terdiam agak menimang-nimang permintaan Sougo.

"ok, baiklah aku yang menentukan taruhannya. Jika kau kalah, kau jadi istriku dan jika kau menang...kau jadi pacarku?"

"ha? Kaga usah batle dah, nih gue kasih cuma-cuma. Nih pacarin dah tuh, cium-ciumin dah"

Kagura memberikan upilnya yang _seukuran biji jagung_ sebagai bentuk penolakan.

"oh ayolah.."

"ck… ok ok, lupakan taruhan itu" mengambil bola basket, Kagura mendribble bola itu berkali-kali. Melemparnya ke ring dan...

BUG

"ahh"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kagura menyemburkan tawanya ketika bola basket yang dilemparnya mendarat di kepala Sougo. Keputusan yang sangat bijak melempar bola ke arah ring ketika Sougo berdiri tepat di bawah ring tersebut. Sougo yang tidak ada persiapan akhirnya mengalami kesialan jatuh terduduk tak bisa bangun lagi seperti butiran debu.

"berdiri! Sadist _bakayarou_!Hanya itu kemampuanmu?"

" _berdiriin_ "

"apa maksudmu _berdiriin_? Kepalamu yang kena kenapa kaki mu yang lumpuh kaya tahu bulat?! DADAKAN!"

"aku tidak membicarakan kaki ku, china. Maksudku, tolong _berdiriin_ sesuatu yang ada ditengah-tengah kak-"

BUAGH

Sudah jatuh, ketiban tangga pula. Kagura _ngos-ngosan_ sendiri, gak ngerti deh sama pikiran lalaki rambut eek kucing ini. Yang di tonjok pun diam saja, sempat berfikir bahwa Sougo akan beralih profesi menjadi masokis, namun Kagura membuang jauh-jauh pikiran tersebut. 2 menit, sadar bahwa Sougo tak kunjung bangun, perlahan Kagura mendekati _si samsak_ dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"ini bukan karena aku peduli loh, huh jangan salah paham ya!"

Sougo menggapai tangan Kagura dan menggenggamnya. Pemuda itu menariknya sekuat tenaga sehingga mereka berdua jatuh dalam posisi yang Sougo _demenin_. Memeluk pinggang ramping itu erat, Sougo berharap waktu berhenti sekarang juga. Dilihatnya pemilik surai oranye tersebut menutup matanya _ngeri-ngeri manja_. Oh ayolah, apa Sougo semenakutkan itu.

Ia mengelus kepala gadisnya, mengelus rambut sehalus sutra itu dengan tulus, menganggap bahwa rambut itu merupakan benda antik yang bisa rapuh kapan saja. Kagura membuka mata, mengangkat kepalanya, kedua mata bulat berbeda warna itu saling beradu. Tatapan Sougo terlihat sangat polos tidak menyiratkan maksud tertentu. Hanya terlihat diluarnya, tolong garis bawahi.

Menyadari bahwa posisinya tak sedap dipandang mata, Kagura hendak bangun dari posisinya yang menindih Sougo, namun Sougo menahannya dengan memeluk pinggang ramping itu dengan erat.

"eh sadist elu sih enak ye, gue nge-ayhwgrvweghfuiwhu34y7264r82ygrju2hyuirfhywjefghwjuyfowujtwe!"

Kagura menghentikan umpatannya ketika bibir itu saling bertaut. Kagura menutup matanya. Entahlah perasaan apa ini, jantungnya enggan berhenti berdetak.

' _iyalah kalo berhenti ya elu mati'_ author nimbrung.

Nyaman.

Ketika bersama pemuda itu, ia merasa nyaman. Namun gengsinya mengatakan lain. Tidak, Sougo bukan pria macam itu. Ia tidak mungkin puas dengan 1 wanita. Semua orang tahu bahwa Sougo punya banyak budak dan cuma main-main saja.

Dan saat itulah Kagura menyadari bahwa ia merupakan korban selanjutnya.

Kagura yang tidak merespon membuat Sougo secara terpaksa menyudahi makan siangnya itu

"chin-"

"sudah puas mempermalukanku?"

"ha?"

"maaf aku akan kembali ke kelas-"

Raut wajah Kagura membuat Sougo ya..agak bersalah. Agak loh. Sekali lagi tolong di garis bawahi!

"china, ma-"

"... BUAHAHAHA LU PIKIR GUA BAKAL NGOMONG GITU HAH? LEPAS GA? OI LEPAS! GA NYADAR APA BADAN LU BAU BANGET KERINGET?! MAEN NYOSOR AJE KAYA SOANG!"

Pertigaan urat di dahi yang jarang muncul itu akhirnya muncul juga, Sougo agak _baper_ tapi ia coba sekuat hati untuk menahanya. Ketika Kagura hendak bangun, lagi-lagi Sougo menahannya. Menidurkan kepala gadis itu di dada bidangnya dan tentu saja Kagura memberontak.

"aku tidak pernah memohon sebelumya. Tapi kali ini aku mohon, diam sebentar"

12 kata yang terucap dari bibir itu bagaikan sihir baginya. Kagura diam. Ketika Sougo tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaanya, ketika ia masih bimbang dengan perasaanya, ia pun diam. Author diam. Readers diam. Bola basket yang sibuk menggelinding pun akhirnya diam. Tiang ring ikutan diam. Seluruh dunia mendukung Sougo dengan aksi diam dan kembali lagi ke Episode 266 dimana Gintoki tidak sengaja merusak jam aneh yang dapat menghentikan waktu.

 _Ga gitu._

Diliriknya si surai oranye. Wajahnya agak merah. Apa segitunya bau keringetnya? Merasa tak ada penolakan maupun pemberontakan G30S/PKI dari sang gadis, Sougo membelai lagi surai panjang itu. Ketika mulutnya hampir mengucapkan kata, ia kembali teringat sesuatu dan menutupnya kembali. Begitu seterusnya sampai Kagura akhirnya terlelap. Entahlah, bau badan Sougo bagaikan _aromatherapy_ baginya. Pemuda itu menghela napas dan tersenyum kecil. Persetan dengan ungkapan cinta. Biarlah tetap seperti ini. Biarlah si gadis china tetap berkelakukan sembrono, susah diatur dan seenak udelnya. Ia hanya tak ingin sifat Kagura berubah karena ilfeel dengan ungkapan cinta sepihaknya. Walaupun Sougo yakin, sifat gadis itu sudah mengakar dalam dagingnya dan sulit untuk diubah. Apalagi desas-desus di lingkungan sekolah yang merumorkan dirinya sering bolak-balik ke _love hotel_ dengan pasangan yang berbeda pula, ia semakin yakin akan ditolak mati-matian.

Oh ayolah, ketika ia terlalu malas menjelaskan bahwa itu Okita Souko, saudari kembarnya.

" _Souko? Gak mungkin!"_

" _mungkin maksudmu Okita Sougo"_

" _nah.. Souko kelihatannya gadis baik-baik, lain lagi Sougo"_

" _Ah iya si Sougo itu hm... tampangnya sih oke, fansnya juga banyak. Jiwa playboy nya sudah terlihat, enak ya pasti asal tunjuk pilih partner ranjang"_

Dan begitulah bagaimana aib saudari kembarnya dialihkan padanya. Sougo memijit pelipisnya. Sungguh ia hanya serius pada 1 wanita, jangankan main-main pada wanita lain, melirik pun _ogah_.

Ahh...

Lama-lama tubuhnya merasa pegal, si gadis gorilla ini memang berat. Kagura memang gadis yang kuat bahkan ia mampu mengangkat lemari seorang diri. Dengan tubuhnya yang kuat itu pasti rahimnya juga kuat kan, pas- ah itu urusan nanti. Bisa menjahili dan membuat gadis ini kesal sudah cukup membuatnya senang. Tanpa sadar, bibir pemuda itu tersenyum kembali.

"aku...menyukaimu"

"hm?"

Mati

Mati

Saat itu juga Sougo merasa hampir mati. Peluhnya semakin bercucuran deras. Apa-apaan itu, ia sudah janji tidak akan mengungkapkan perasaanya. Apa-apaan sikap kelabilannya itu. Dan apa-apaan mulut sembrono itu bersuara seenaknya tanpa diproses otak terlebih dahulu.

"tadi kau ngomong apa?"

 _Tadi kau ngomong apa?_

 _Tadi kau ngomong apa?_

 _Tadi kau ngomong apa?_

 _Tadi kau ngomong apa?_

 _Tadi kau ngomong apa?_

"china, kau tidak dengar?"

"dengar apa? Tadi kau ngomong apa?"

Otot-otot tubuhnya yang menegang kembali melemas. Mulutnya komat-kamit memanjatkan kata syukur kepada Tuhan. Sungguh Sougo tak paham bagaimana bisa dirinya menyukai gadis _se-blegedes_ Kagura.

"aku bilang, tadi aku melihat serangga, mungkin _kelabang_. Apa kau melihatnya? _"_

"ha? Dimana? Singkirkan! Racunnya mematikan"

"aku akan mengambilnya jadi diam, oke?"

Kagura mengangguk tak menyadari senyum licik tersungging sempurna di wajah tampannya ketika pemuda itu menyibak rok pendek si gadis dengan santainya.

"Baa.. Hello world"

"SA...SADISTO KONOYAROOOOOOOOOOOO!"

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **Oh my lagi-lagi bad ending /sad. Bahasa ancur pula, punten m(_ _)m judul? Jangan ditanya, memang tidak pernah nyambung:')**


End file.
